Iron Devil Slayer Magic (Chix)
Iron Devil Slayer Magic (鉄の滅悪魔法, Tetsu no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that employs iron and other metals. Kin is the caster of this magic, and is quite skilled in its use. Description Awakened by Kin after accidently opening a book of Zeref during her father's cult meeting that altered her magic particles, she has since then gained mastery over this with the help of her late father and the book itself. This magic allows Kin to consume, generate and control metals to slay demons. She can even consume outside metals and that includes the metals of other magics besides her own Devil Slaying magic. Through its use, Kin can create different types of metals for various purposes, taking advantage of their unique traits and her near-immunity to her own magic. Kin can also transform her body into metals. If she can create it, she can become it and become one with it. Kin often uses this in tandem with Machina Soul. By creating machines she has touched previously, she can consume them due to this magic. Through this use, she is able to create machinery through this magic as well, allowing her great versatility with this. Through the consumption of machinery, she can also consume the electricity that powers them as well. This causes her to be somewhat unique among Devil Slayers, as she can enter a mode that employs the use of metals and electricity to slay demons, much like a machine. This mode's magic is often coined the name of Machina Devil Slayer magic, due to it's properties and capabilities. This magic can work well with other magics as well, much like such as Iron-Make (and others) to increase its overall power. Spells Basic Spells *'Iron Devil's Rage' (鉄魔の激昂 Tetsuma no Gekikō): The most basic spell of any Slayer, though it goes by different names depending on the magic slaying kind. After inhaling a large amount of air, the user bellows out a stream of metallic particles and shrapnel through the use of their magic. This stream covers a large area and produces a large amount of force. The particles also have shredding and piercing power. The user can manipulate their size for their gain: small for maximized shredding and larger ones for more piercing powers. The type of metals produced in this can be manipulated for various effects due to each metals' properties. *'Iron Devil's Shredding Rain': The user can expel their rage spell upwards, allowing the shards/particles of the various metals to fall down to earth. With this added effect, the shards become rain-like and even more deadly as they fall from the skies down to unfortunate opponents. Usually this move starts as a diversion, so the opponent will not suspect the rain coming from above. Advanced Spells Unique Spells Electric Metal Devil Spells Trivia *Permission granted by Per. *Draws inspiration from Machina Soul and Generator Rex. Category:Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic